Numb Less Like You
by LottieVanHelsing
Summary: Logan Knows What's Happening.


**Title:** _All I Want To Do Is Be More Like Me, And Less Like You..._

**Rating:** _M_

**Description:**_This is a pretty graphic look into what one of Aaron Echolls more violent treatments of his son might have looked like. The situation is through Logan's eyes._

**Disclaimer:** _Veronica Mars is the property of its creator. I own none of the characters or anything to do with Veronica Mars, the story is mine however, so don't steal._

**WARNING:** Contains child abuse, mental and physical.

Logan knows exactly what is going to happen the second he hears the front door slam and the sound echo through the entire house. That noise is conditioned into his psyche to equal pain, and it sets off certain anatomic reactions. His heart begins to race, his palms sweat and his breathing becomes difficult. His back goes rigid and he squeezes his eyes shut, praying, hoping pleading to someone that today will be different. That today won't hurt. He can already hear the yelling from his father, as he screams indignantly at his wife who no doubt has a whiskey in one hand as she takes his verbal slurs.

Logan listens as his father gives up yelling at Lynn and hears him stomping up the stairs. The boy takes a deep breath and releases it, closing the laptop on which he's been trying to complete his essay for History and pushes it back on his desk. There is no way he is completing it tonight, not that he cares about history. The past is meant to stay in the past.

Though he's been expecting it, he still jumps when the door to his bedroom flies open and slams into the wall behind it. Aaron Echolls looks down on him, his dark eyes barely open with the drink he has consumed. Logan knows what it's about today. There had been a review in the newly released TIME magazine; completely decimating Aaron's newest movie, and Logan is going to be the one to pay. He always paid for it. There are no words as his father looks at him, just a silent moment between coming through the door and slamming the teenager into the wall by his throat. The breath is gone from his body and he's choking.

It hurts, like he knew deep down it would. He can't believe he was naïve enough to think it might not, and the thought makes him laugh, laugh so hard that Aaron lets go, shock on his features as his son slides down the wall.

"What are you laughing at?" He seethes, his tone incredulous. Logan can't answer, and somewhere, rationally he knows that he's lost it, that he's finally gone insane and that he's hysterical, but right now, he doesn't care all he knows is that he's in pain and he's sick of taking it.

"You! You're a pathetic washed up actor, who was only good in the 80's because, and listen fucking carefully to this NO ONE IN THE 80's COULD FUCKING ACT!" Now he's screaming, and he doesn't know what's gotten into him, but he knows it's going to have repercussions. Sure enough, just as he gets a breath in his lungs it's kicked out again and he regrets his outburst. Aaron's the one screaming now, one hand on the wall to give him leverage as he volleys his Doc Martin clad foot into Logan's ribs, legs, stomach and his face until the blood pours from between his lips and his nose and he's choking again.

"Now, say sorry Logan," Aaron says calmly, almost gently as he looks down at his child's face, which is now dripping sickeningly with gore. Logan shakes his head, silently refusing, and eliciting another blow to the head, "SAY SORRY!" Logan spits the blood onto the cream carpet, recognising the white of a tooth somewhere in the crimson, and distracted he begins to run his tongue over his teeth, finding the newly exposed gum. It doesn't matter; most of teeth have caps on them now. Aaron's hand grips his neck again and pulls him up, just to throw him to the floor before storming from the room.

Lying there covered in blood and now silently crying in pain, Logan is tired but he's not naïve enough to think he's going to be left alone. Sure enough when Aaron returns, he has his favourite weapon in his hand and he's spitting out phrases like "For your own good, Logan," and "If you just behaved, I wouldn't have to punish you," but still Logan doesn't move, he just lies there until Aaron pulls him to his feet and tears the t shirt he is wearing in half so it is hanging from his shoulders with his back exposed.

Aaron holds his son up by his hair so that he doesn't fall over and throws him against the wall, which Logan braces himself against and clings to as the belt makes that first shattering crack against the skin of his lower back. When the buckle hits him he knows Aaron has put all his strength into it as he can feel the blood already started to cool there in the open air. The silver buckle tears into his skin 17 times, Logan counts, before his father stops and without saying a word leaves the room as Logan sinks to the floor his eyes on a spot of blood on the stretch of carpet in front of him. The adolescent is not thinking about what a vicious, cruel bastard his father is. He's not thinking about the pain in his back. Not thinking about why Aaron is so mad. Not thinking why his mother doesn't stand up for him. He doesn't think about any of these things.

Logan lies on the floor and thinks about whether or not his blood is going to stain the carpet.

* * *

I'm kind of unsure about this one, it's just been racketing in my head for a while :/

Sorry if it sucks

x


End file.
